


Please don’t go

by Multifandomwife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, hope is all you need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwife/pseuds/Multifandomwife
Summary: In which we’re in jonghyun mind after his death (rest in peace his beautiful soul ,he helped many people . More than you think and we need to remember him for his greatness ) and he chose a path not knowing where it leads





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing this as an alternative universe because we all Imagined what could’ve been done

Jonghyun p.o.v

 

   I sighed as I felt cold embrace me but I still felt warm . I snapped my eyes open to see a dark void . I did it ? I did it .... my white slacks touched the black ground making it turn shiny .

 

My eyes widen in astonishment at how the floor shined a beautiful goldish light ,I walked a little forward making the color come forward . I sniffled slightly feeling weight softly lift off my shoulders . Is- is this freedom that I was waiting for . 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1

Jonghyun p.o.v

 

i continued walking until something grabbed my ankles . Low whispers of gibberish started making me gasp . I looked down to see nothing on my ankles .

 “What the-AHHH!” I screamed as I was yanked downwards . The last thing I saw was a golden pinpoint . It went blank afterwards .

 

**sometime later**

 

A light tap beated on my shoulder awaking me from what felt like a needed sleep . I rubbed my eyes and looked up my eyes still blurred . “ jonghyun-hyung you should go to the dorm now .” Minho-ah whispered . “H-how did I get here .” I say outloud by mistake . “ Hyung remember Onew got surgery and you stayed .” Minho-ah looked confused . 

 

No , I can’t be alive , no . I inhaled deeply calming myself down . How did I go 3 years back (he went to year 2015 when Onew got his vocal polyps removed ) “Hyung are you okay do I need to check you in to the hospital.” Minho joked . “Oh whatever .” I rolled my eyes as he smiled he pulled me up by my hands . “Go eat Hyung I don’t want you starving.” He pushes me out the room and closed the door . When it went shut the noise echoed in a weird way . 

 

As I stepped forward I continued but I felt like something mimic my movements . I looked down to see myself , my eyes dilated as my own reflection had tears in his eyes . He mouthed something ‘come back to me’ is what it mouthed . I heard a loud smack ring and I spun around my vision turn black and I was out again . 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think people would read this . I’ll try hard to keep your interest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad well to me it’s sad ,I hope you enjoy this chapter . Rest In Peace jjong .

**Jonghyun p.o.v**

 

“Hyung , Hyung , wake up.” I heard Minho voice echo ‘ _why am I here ,what is happening.’_  . I blinked rapidly making my vision clear I should just go with the flow  . He chuckled more like cackled as I wiped off my dry saliva . Onew had cold water in his hands . I’m still in 2015 , why though .

” It’s time to go to practice.” Key clapped his hands since Onew couldn’t talk . He looked sad. I bit my lip , should I talk to him or . Onew started heading for the door everyone following . 

Taemin stopped at the door waiting for me .” Hyung are you okay ?” He asked . Sadness willowed in my heart as o stared at him . “I, yeah I’m okay . Are you okay ?” I put on a fake smile as I redirected he question back. “ yes Hyung .” He smiled , . My smile turned true as he a turned around , watching him grow up was pretty fun to see but it’s scary on how fast it passed . 

 

**Time skip to during practice**

I watched as Onew-Hyung slipped out . “I’ll be back okay guys .” I say slipping up quickly and walking out closing it behind me . I heard quiet sniffles from the left so that’s the path I took . I peeped around the corner seeing Onew-Hyung sitting on the floor his face buried in his arms and knees .

 

”Hyung .” I whispered sadly . He slowly looked up steadily. He looked at me in horror making me confused . He wasn’t looking at me he was looking behind me . I turned and I saw something dark it’s not someone but a thing . I turned to him and tried to tell him to leave but my words didn’t come out .I felt something pierce my gut making me look down to see nothing . 

But it felt like it was stuck in my stomach . Onew-Hyung started to reverse making my eyes widen . It started reversing slowly making him put face back into his arms and knees. I was being lifted making me wince . 

I don’t know where I was but I still saw onew-Hyung his hair color changed right in front of my eyes (its 2017 now).the settings changed too . His voice was back but he was crying harder . “Why , why did y-“ he let out breathless gasps as he punched he floorboards . 

“You said you,y-you said you were o-o-okay.” He continues on my heart and head started aching like I was being hit by something . “You lied ,you lied ,you lied !!” His voice echoed loudly as he stared up at me . Or was he actually looking at me . Tears slipped out my eyes as I bite my lip hard .

 

 


End file.
